Si murieras mañana, ¿Qué harías?
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Una shinigami quería hacer un pacto, Nico tragó saliva ya que era una oferta muy tentadora... Al final no terminó como cada una lo pensó


Érase una vez, en una noche cualquiera en un cementerio de Akihabara, un grupo de personas de negro estaban reunidas mientras al frente había una chica de extravagante cuerpo parecido al de una adulta, la joven portaba chaqueta de cuero abierta dejando ver un sostén negro que marcaba sus grandes atributos, una pantaloneta short corta, medias hasta la pantorrilla y sombrero de bruja con el símbolo kanji de muerte. Su cabello era morado y largo suelto junto a unos ojos dorados. (Algo así como Blair de Soul Eater)

El grupo de hombres rodearon a la mujer mientras ésta no oponía ni resistencia o algo por el estilo como si de alguna manera conociera a esos sujetos.

-¡Hey Shura-chan!- Exclamó de ellos- ¿No has estado saltándote la caza de almas recientemente? El jefe está enfadado

-¡Cállense!- Respondió la chica con un aire de molestia en su rostro a lo cual suspiró sentándose de mala manera en el suelo mientras de una manera mágica por así decirlo tenía un libro negro entre sus manos, lo abrió para ver su contenido.

-He estado buscando un buen objetivo- Seguía viendo hasta que se detuvo en una página mientras tanto los hombres estaban boquiabiertos como si lo que hiciera la mujer era algo muy blasfemo y maligno

-¡Shura, tú…!

-¡Ese es…!

-¡Ese es el Libro Negro!

-¡Detente Shura! ¡Ese libro está lleno de gente peligrosa!

La mujer jugaba con un mechón de su pelo mientras seguía viendo como si nada el libro al notar que había una foto de una joven chica de aspecto infantil, coletas negras, sonriendo y aparte un texto que decía "Yazawa Nico" a lo cual dibujó una sonrisa maligna mientras arrancaba la página.

-Esas no son dignas de ser cazadas- La mujer se paró mientras se burlaba de los presentes- Ya sabes, no voy a imitarte y cazar almas pequeñas

-¡Espera Shura! ¡Ese objetivo es…!

-Nos vemos idiotas- La mujer colocó dos dedos sobre su frente para luego desaparecer en menos de nada mientras los sujetos estaban boquiabiertos como aturdidos ya que la chica ha cometido algo muy prohibido entre su raza

Mientras tanto en una casa común japonesa una joven pelinegra de cabello suelto estaba durmiendo como un bebé en su cama rodeada de peluches pero de pronto abrió los ojos cuando notaba que un fuerte viento llegó de golpe junto a la ventana abierta. La loli se paró para cerrarla mientras murmuraba en voz baja pero una ráfaga negra pasó en menos de nada hacia la pequeña idol que estaba boquiabierta cuando unos ojos dorados la miraban con malicia

-Buenas noches, estúpido cordero

La loli estaba en pausa mientras la mujer de la historia se puso a sentarse sobre el marco de la ventana como si disfrutara ver el sufrimiento de su victima

-¿Eh? ¿Eres un ángel?

-No, muy mal niña. Soy todo lo opuesto a eso

La mujer de negro fue al suelo mientras se inclinó como si estuviese dando su presentación

-Mis modales. Me presento, yo soy Shura y soy una shinigami, gusto en conocerte Yazawa Nico

-¿Dijiste Shinigami?- La idol estaba boquiabierta, pensaba que estaba soñando o era una broma de mal gusto

-¡Exacto! Es repentino y puede que no me creas, pero…

-Voy… ¿Voy a morir?- Miraba con detenimiento la página donde estaba su foto haciendo su Nico Nico Nii a lo cual la bruja quedó en pausa e impresionada por el precoz entendimiento de la joven

-Veo que eres una chica muy perceptiva- La mujer miraba con detenimiento sus ojos rojos aparte de su apariencia, tan niña y tan pronta para irse al cielo como al infierno

-Eso es correcto, vas a morir pronto- De pronto sus ojos ahora eran rojos- Según tu tiempo de vida, te queda un mes, 18 horas y 52 minutos. Tu causa no está del todo clara pero se nota que morirás poco antes del Love Live

La idol quedó en pausa mientras pensaba en sus hermanos, su madre, sus amigas, Nozomi y Eli… Maki, todas las personas que tenía su aprecio y ahora no entendía por qué su muerte era temprana mientras la shinigami no le importaba ni en lo más minimo, solo quería cumplir su siniestro objetivo

-Si no haces nada en ese tiempo, un ángel vendrá y probablemente te ascienda al cielo

-¿En un mes?- Apretaba los puños

-Nico Nii, ¿O debería decirte Nico-chan?-Dijo con una maldad deleitable entre sus labios- ¿No crees que es triste morir tan joven y perderlo todo?-Le tomó el mentón con un dedo mientras la pequeña loli miraba fijamente hacia una expresión de travesura y crueldad en su rostro

-¿Te sientes sola? ¿Tienes el corazón roto?- Tomó su cara con las manos disfrutando esos tristes ojos carmín- ¿Estás celosas de otras personas? Ya sabes, Nozomi y Eli, A-Rise, Yohane Tsuhima… Maki Nishikino

La idol estaba en pausa mientras la bruja indagaba o más bien leía sus pensamientos

-¿Por qué yo? Incluso aunque los demás mortales viven alegres y felices con sus vidas, ¿Por qué soy la única que no pasa por eso?- Hizo una pausa mientras como la pobre estaba shockeada ante semejante situación

-¿No piensas eso? ¿Nico-chan?- Colocó una mano entre los labios de la chica mientras ésta seguía congelada ante la presencia junto con el halo de muerte y miedo que despertaba. La mujer mientras tanto se teletransportó hacia su cama, sentada mientras señalaba con el dedo a lo cual la pequeña idol caminó hacia su alcoba sentándose al lado de la sensual

-Pero sabes- Miraba la luna llena por un rato mientras Nico la observaba, bastante linda y sexy para ser una parca

-Sabes Nico-chan, estoy aquí para salvar a esos trágicos personajes, ese es mi propósito- Se volteó para mirar a su víctima- Así que Nico-chan…- De pronto se abalanzó sobre la joven mientras ésta quedó paralizada ante esos ojos dorados junto a un peso que golpeaba contra su pecho, sus latidos iban por mil mientras la shinigami se deleitaba viendo esa mirada como si saboreara el miedo que se acrecentaba en esos momentos

-Por favor pequeña niña, dame tu alma y si lo haces, te cumpliré uno de sus deseos, el que tú quieras

-¿Mi deseo?

-Desde el más simple hasta el más profundo- La mujer se paró sentada enfrente de la idol la cual estaba sorprendida, su alma por un deseo y todo para extender su vida. Mientras tanto la shinigami daba una corta explicación mientras giraba de un lado a otro el dedo índice

-Algo que desees que pase, o algo que tú quieras, puedo cumplir cualquiera de tus deseos- En eso la bruja sacó mágicamente un cuaderno con la palabra Death Note- Fuera de esos deseos, sugiero que arruines la vida de alguien a quien no toleras

En eso le dio la libreta donde había una lista de las personas que la idol conoció en vida, entre ellos sus amigas, familiares e incluso personas que la llegaron a odiar

-Si en esta lista hay alguien, estoy segura así que me señales a esa persona para poder matarla. Elige a ese alguien, esa persona que odies o estés celosa, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quieras con el poder de los shinigami

Decidió aclarar tajantemente el pacto a tratar

-Si haces un contrato conmigo, morirás mañana, pero puedo garantizarte deseos que nunca cumplirán ni en 100 años- Sentenció usando el dedo- Yazawa Nico, ¡Al menos sé honesta contigo misma antes de morir!

-¿Enserio?- La joven loli se levantó de su cama mientras la shinigami miraba con asombro a su cliente, en verdad la chica estaba decidida a hacer el pacto

-¿En enserio puedes cumplir cualquier cosa?

-¡Por supuesto! Los shinigamis nunca rompen un pacto- Miró fijamente a sus escarlatas- Yo lo sé, Nico-chan… Luces como una buena y brillante persona por tu aspecto de niña pero…- Miró con malicia y de reojo el cuerpo de la idol- Pero en lo profundo de tu pequeño ser eres una persona oscura y corrupta

La bruja miró con calma a la chica, en verdad era una buena oferta pero un pequeño error de cálculo podría arruinarlo todo en un santiamén

"Ese libro está lleno de gente peligrosa, en resumen el Libro Negro solo contiene personas que tienen un alma oscura… Sus almas son tan siniestras y malvadas que debo tener cuidado de no resultar noqueada"

-Bien entonces, Nico-chan… ¿Qué harías si murieses mañana?- La pregunta dejó en pausa a la joven la cual trataba de pensar a más fondo dicho contrato mientras la bruja trataba de indagarla con tal de saber su decisión

-Nico-chan, tu verdadero ser podría ser encantador y tu alma es tan oscura que no le llega ni un poco de luz… Decide de una buena vez

La joven idol tenía grandes anhelos desde lo físico hasta lo profesional, quizás quería deshacerse de unas cuantas personas pero siempre había algo que la perturbaba y no era el procedimiento en sí, estaba dispuesta con tal de cumplir su deseo… El problema tenía forma, cuerpo y tamaño, si, era la shinigami bañada en la luz de la noche.

Su cabello era de un morado brillante, ojos dorados que aterrarían pero muy anormales en un shinigami, su cuerpo era extravagante como una diosa griega moderada aparte de su provocativa ropa de negro… Algo apretada, exquisita, sensual y quizás… Una shinigami muy caliente.

-Yo quiero…

-Si, vamos

-Yo quiero…

-Sí… Sí…

-Yo quiero… Tener sexo contigo- Diablos, quería desear aunque un anhelo pequeño pero esa tipa y su atractivo eran un problema… Ya nada se podía hacer porque ese fue el pacto a cumplirse.

-Muy bien, tendrás… ¡Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?!- Ya su primera cliente y ahora terminó en lo que nunca se imaginó y no como lo pensó… Ahora ella era la víctima, la pobre shinigami se puso los dedos sobre su frente con tal de captar el error en el contrato

-¿Uh? Disculpa un momento… ¿Acaso escuché mal?

La pobre loli estaba también en las mismas pero aunque su mente no lo aceptaba, su cuerpo le exigía la misma cosa

-Te lo aclaro… ¡Quiero tener sexo! ¡Lo necesito!

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

La loli de mala manera sacó unos doujins que por cierto confiscó Eli, los cuales Nozomi los robó para ciertos "Métodos o asuntos muy personales" y claro dejó al cuidado de la loli cierto material de contenido suculento y ricolino.

-¿Acaso eres yurista o qué…?

-No soy yo, es culpa de ese monstruo tetón- Su cara era de unos pocos amigos- Desde que conocí a Maki-chan siempre quise saber cómo salir con una chica, ya sabes, experimentar algo lindo y para colmo en estos días tuve sueños húmedos con alguien

La shinigami quedó con una cara de WTF sin entender qué diablos pasó para llegar a esto

-Desde hace unos días, soñé con que aparecía un ángel y al otro día soñé a una chica demonio, luego con Esperanza Gómez y con una negra súper sexy- Señaló a la pobre indignada con el dedo

-Te agradezco por el contrato y en serio lo iba a hacer pero… Por culpa de lo anterior creo que por obvias razones- Miró de reojo a la shinigami- Básicamente eres el tipo de chica que encaja con esos sueños

La susodicha quedó roja mientras se puso las manos sobre las caderas mientras unas venas se dibujaban en su frente

-¡Me niego rotundamente! – Se sacudía la cabeza y hasta darse muchas veces facepalm- ¡Hello! ¡Soy heterosexual! ¡Los shinigamis nos guíamos por la nariz y luego jugamos toda la noche!

-¿En serio hacen eso?

-Claro, ¿Pensabas que seres como nosotros no fornicamos?- Se rascó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba por lo bajo y sacando la lengua, casi como una idiota que oculta algo- Pero no te culpo, yo también suelo ser una pervertida aunque en mi caso es con los hombres… ¿Te viste Hakuoki?

-Si me lo veo- Dijo la idol con emoción- Mi husbando favorito es Okita

-¡¿Tú también?! Aunque mi segundo es Hijikata… Dios me hubiera gustado que se quedara con Chizuru

-La historia es mala con nosotras

Las dos tipas siguieron hablando de husbando, shinsengumis, Jojos y idols pero había que un asunto que ajustar

-¿En que estábamos?

-En que pedí como deseo tener sexo contigo

-¡Cierto!- Hizo una pausa y…- ¡¿Qué tipo de chica mortal duerme con otra?!

-Mira, yo entiendo cómo te sientes pero es culpa de la ballena y su novia por andar de calientes y no se puede hacer nada, lo siento

-¿Qué pruebas tienes para decírmelo?

-¿Recuerdas? ¿No dijiste que podías cumplir cualquier cosa?

La bruja quedó en silencio

-Y aparte de eso, ¿No dijiste que los shinigamis nunca rompen un pacto?

-Pero… Pero…- La pobre Shura estaba completamente muda pero también estaba enfadada ahora consigo misma ya que cómo había dicho un deseo era el medio principal del pacto, Nico moriría al día siguiente pero resucitaría pero… No creía que el precio a pagar era su pureza y su integridad… Sexual

La loli de mala manera aunque no era su intención y ni siquiera lo quería hacer empujó a la shinigami a la cama mientras la acorraló con las manos sobre las muñecas… Mierda, su cabello como lo demás de su físico relucía muy bien a la luz, en verdad se veía muy exquisita aunque muy linda y hermosa en el sentido sutil.

-No eres mi tipo y tampoco no soy el tuyo, pero por desgracia es mi único y solo deseo- Suspiró e intentó acercar su rostro al de la shinigami, quería intentar clavar sus ojos en esos fieros parpados dorados… En verdad sus ojos lucían muy bonitos

-Ahora entonces…-Su tono era profundo y seductor- Tengamos una noche maravillosa

-¡Hey! ¡Déjame ir!... ¡Maldita mortal!- La mujer espectro intentaba luchar para librarse de esa maldita enana pero no lo creía… Esa liliputense de una manera desconocida era más fuerte que ella… En verdad iba a ser uno de sus peores días de su eterna vida.

"¿¡Cómo!? ¡No puedo utilizar mis poderes!... ¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿El contrato fue establecido por los shinigamis ya está haciendo efecto?... De todos los pactos que he hecho en mis miles de años nunca creí que terminaría en una situación así… Ni siquiera pedí mi pureza… ¡Maldita sea! Nunca creí que perdería mi virginidad y mucho menos por una mortal"

-¡Mortal idiota!- Gritó con enojo mientras el rubor era evidente- ¡Yo no puedo aceptar tu ridículo deseo!

-Oh, vamos mujer-Miró fijamente a la chica- De hecho, ya no soy virgen

-¿Qué…?

-Es que me masturbo a veces y bueno…-Definitivamente la shinigami cavó la tumba de su vagina mientras la loli se reía tontamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Pero lo importante es que si lo disfrutas, todo saldrá bien

La joven hurgó dentro del sostén de la shinigami la cual trataba de evadir su tacto pero… No podía evitarlo, su pecho era grande pero suave y liso al roce simple, se sentía muy bien aunque su primera vez fuese con esa mortal mientras la loli empezó a usar su móvil mientras de la nada se escuchaba una canción de rock

-¡Momento! ¿Acaso es esa canción?- Se levantó la shinigami al escuchar la melodía

-Qué extraño, comúnmente se utiliza el Careless Whisper para eso, creo que la…

-¡No la cambies! Es mi canción favorita desde hace años, de hecho me sé la letra pero no sé el titulo como su intérprete

La loli fue a ver la pantalla de su móvil

-Cobalt Blue es la canción y la interpreta The Back Horns

La shinigami gritó como una fangirl mientras la idol la callaba, pero la espectro estaba totalmente emocionada mientras exclamaba

-¡Gracias muchas gracias!... ¡Te daré placer pero también me lo puedes dar!

La pequeña chica quedó congelada cuando unos labios devoraban su respiración mientras la chica luchaba con todo sus esfuerzos para acariciar y tocar su anatomía hasta la más mínima parte… Finalmente luego de unas horas la idol logró obtener la pureza de la shinigami pero como se estipulaba en el contrato debía morir y ser revivida al siguiente… Aunque…

(…)

Al día siguiente…

Shura caminaba totalmente enfadada mientras algunos de sus colegas de trabajo estaban boquiabiertos notando el gran humor de su chica a lo que daba verdaderos aquellos rumores, de que la joven logró hacer algo histórico… Que una shinigami terminara sucumbiendo frente a una relación lésbica con una humana.

La shinigami reclamaba a uno de los shinigamis oficinistas

-¿Dónde está la oficina de los editores de este maldito libro negro?- Caminaba de un pasillo a otro con tal de dar con el paradero de la oficina de edición, se encontró con un oficinista que le indicó el lugar pero recibió una pequeña golpiza por parte de la mujer la cual estaba con un genio de los mil demonios cuando el hecho de la noche anterior era parte de la historia.

-¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Me encargaré de cada uno de ellos!- En eso salieron dos hombres, uno de cabello blanco corto y camiseta blanca con corbata roja; y un hombre de capucha roja y chaqueta del mismo color sin mangas.

-Te lo dije, Shura

-Esa chica idol es peligrosa

-¡¿Por qué está esa enana en el libro?!

-Bueno acerca de eso- Comenzó a aclarar el shinigami de la capucha- Es porque nosotros los hombres no podemos meternos en esos asuntos

-¿A qué te refieres Akatora?- Preguntó el peliblanco

-Realmente esa mortal, Yazawa Nico realmente no es un alma malvada ni nada de eso

-Vaya, vaya- Los dos jóvenes empezaron a reírse mientras la shinigami estaba roja quizás de la ira o de la pasión que se consumió en la noche anterior pero si quedaba en claro que estaba totalmente indignada y enfurecida

-¡¿Es esa estúpida razón?!- La pobre se dio un facepalm y se dio a caminar de manera nerviosa hasta detenerse en un punto fijo como si tratara de quitarse de la mente aquella faena aunque de eso debía admitir que la loli fue toda una tigresa en las sábanas y en verdad era una maestra en el uso de la lengua y los dedos.

-¡Increíble! ¡Y además de eso, su alma desapareció antes de que lo notara!- La loli no había muerto pero lo raro era que cuando se despertó estaba escuchando rumores de unos monstruos siendo asesinados por un extraño espadachín aunque eso no le prestó importancia

-¡No valía la pena lo que ella quería! ¡No puedo permitir eso!

-Pero no has jugado con nosotros por un buen rato- Comentó el shinigami peliblanco

-¿No es sorpresivamente no del todo malo?- Preguntó el shinigami de la capucha una malicia se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro cosa que hizo que la shinigami se quedara roja como una niña pequeña

-¡No, no! ¡Absolutamente no- Ella debía decir que era lo contrario pero no podía asimilarlo, debía admitir y en sus adentros que lo había gozado muy bien mientras devoraba con sus besos y caricias a la joven idol la cual se robó el show toda la noche

-¡¿Quién lo haría con ella?!- Preguntó de manera temblorosa como tratase de negar aquello pero era evidente que terminaría en un fracaso

-Oye, Shura- Una voz profunda puso con los pelos de punta mientras se alteraba hasta las nubes, se volteó hacia aquella voz la cual provenía de una mujer de cabello largo blanco con ojos rojos la cual usaba una combinación de un vestido con una armadura que relucía su esbelto cuerpo.

La susodicha se volteó hacia la mujer mientras decía con un tono algo tembloroso

-¿Su majestad?

-Te estaba buscando

La joven al fín veía a la máxima autoridad del mundo shinigami como una luz para anular ese absurdo y excitante contrato, la joven con una sonrisa forzada y una mueca de idiota trató de reclamar a su reina

-Su majestad… ¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Por favor tome la responsabilidad por el libro negro!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- La soberana le mostró por medio de un espejo cómo un ser vestido en kimono negro empuñando una espada larga y brillante de filo exagerado mientras hacía pedazos a un monstruo gigante mientras al frente suyo estaban dos pelianaranjas, una ojizaul y una ojiverde, las cuales se abrazaban por temor na ser comidas pero ahora estaban salvadas y de milagro.

La shinigami joven quedó boquiabierta viendo como esa enana caliente le partía la madre a ese monstruo, la reina shinigami apagó su espejo mientras señalaba a la imagen de una Nico portando un kimono negro y una katana gigante

-Shura, a partir de hoy….Tú eres la única shinigami quien va a tomar la responsabilidad de esa niña

-¡¿Yazawa Nico?! ¿Por qué está ella así?- Reclamó la shinigami joven

-¿Esa mortal chupó tus fluidos, cierto? No diré cuál de todos pero…- Se detuvo para suspirar y explicó- Los humanos que sostienen una relación sexual con un shinigami se convertirán en uno… ¿Aprendiste eso en tu entrenamiento?

-¿En serio?

-Si… A partir de hoy esa chica es una shinigami sustituta

-¡Pero, ¿Qué no eso se vale en Bleach?!

-Bleach ya es historia… Como te dije esa mortal se acostó contigo y a cambio le cediste unas habilidades y parte de tu poder así qué…- Señaló con el dedo a la joven demonio la cual quedaba sin habla

-Te ordeno que vayas a Akihabara y te quedes por un tiempo indefinido… Quiero que entrenes a esa joven y toma la responsabilidad

La shinigami trató de reclamar pero su superior desapareció, la chica se maldecía por haber aceptado la oferta rara de la idol e incluso perder su virginidad pero por otro lado era bueno ya que al menos más allá de que la loli fue una fiera salvaje fue una chica muy gentil… Supongo que sería un fastidio entrenarla para ser una shinigami pero por el otro lado quería saber donde estaba la loli o como vivía la loli.

Después de todo por alguna razón ver a esa enana convertirse en shinigami sustituta era lo mejor que podría haber hecho hasta estaría más caliente en la cama… Era la hora de entrenarla, no era tan sencillo pero no era muy infernal que digamos… Era hora de devolverle el favor.


End file.
